The present invention relates to an electrolytic condenser and more particularly, to a securing ring by which the lid of the condenser can be fixedly retained in the housing, while at the same time, being rendered explosion-proof and curtailing the assembling process.
The known condenser comprises a cylindrical housing which is closed on the lower side by a bottom portion which is integral with a wall portion. The housing is closed on the upper side by a disc-like lid having a rubber layer thereon, and the lid is fixedly retained in the housing by way of a crimped end edge via a sealing rubber ring between the lid and the crimped end edge in order that the condenser is sufficiently sealed to contain the electrolyte therein.
However, the above-mentioned condenser has a drawback in that the housing requires a separate process for crimping the upper end edge.
Further drawback exists in that an unexpected accident such as explosion would be often occurred in the housing due to the expansion of the electrolyte or the excess gas pressure caused by electric over current, thus the lid and the sealing rubber ring being sprung out of the housing.